an epic discovery
by B00kl0ver15
Summary: Mk finds out something that changes everything. might be some steamy romance
1. Chapter 1

An epic discovery

I do not own epic in any way shape or form. This is purely fan fiction. I don't know if it will have any thing I should say. But if I come up with that I'll shall let you all know.

Mk's point of view

I looked at the computer screen. Nothing. I sighed, and wished for the millionth time that the queen did not turn me back into a stomper. To tell the truth I felt as if I was meant to be a leafmen. The computer started to beep. I turned the screen on. It was Nod! My boyfriend of a month. To my shock the queen was with him. " hey mk! How are you?" I looked at him as I said "I'm good. Why and no disrespect to you your majesty, is the queen with you?" I asked him Nod. He looked how I felt, confused. So l

I shouted to my dad that I was going out to see Nod and walked out the door. As I raced to the tree that the camera was on. Then when I saw two small blurs. I knelt down to be closer to them I felt it. The same wind that I felt when I was first turned into a leafman then when I was turned back into a stomper. I got a rush of excitement. When the wind left I saw that once again I was a very tiny person. I saw Nod run towards me. And I jumped into his arm's smiling at him before I kissed him. Then I saw the queen, she was smiling at me. I taped Nod on the arm. " care to set me down? The queen is looking." I asked as he looked over his shoulder. " mk you have saved the leafman and the pod once before. And we have not yet thanked you. So now this is it. Nim galuu saw that you wished to be a leafman once more. So this is how we repay you, and we will also repay you with the truth. Mk you are the late Queens daughter. Mk looked at the Queen. She was not kidding. Mk fainted.


	2. Chapter 2 mk and nods house

chapter two from and epic discovery

I felt my head pounding. I remembered what had just happened and my eyes shot open. Holy shit. How can I be the old Queens daughter? Does that mean I'm not a real stomper? That's ok I guess. Wow. I sat up. " Mk are you alright?" nod said as he lifted me back on my feet. "yep! I'm sooo ok with that.'' I looked at him rolling my eyes. " there is no need to add sarcasm to this matter. This is something that has not happened for some time. I'm fact you are the first child to be born to a queen in 400 years. This is not to be taken lightly. The people might see this as a mistake." the Queen said as she walked closer to me. I looked at her and said." can we keep this a secret? I don't want anything to change. I wish to stay as I am. Just a leaf man who was once a stomper."

She looked at me and nodded. " I think that that would be wise. Since you are here I want you to stay with Nod. Seeing that you two are close." I felt my face turn red. As I looked at Nod I saw that his face was red too. " your majesty I will live with Nod and if you do not mind I will also ask if I can be with Nod. I want to become as good as a leaf man as I can." I asked as nod looked at me with surprise. " I suppose you can do that. Well be off with you two! I have other work to do and don't have anymore time to wait. Now go!" she said with a smile. I smiled as I grabbed Nods hand as I ran out the door.

Later in the day. Nods prov

I was getting nerves. I hope mk liked my house, it was not much but it was home. It was the house my dad lived in before he died. As we came to the door I looked down at mk. She was grinning. I could not believe that the amazing girl next to me was mine. I opened the door and stepped in. " Wow Nod this is so cool!" mk said as she looked every were. I smiled as she ran place to place. " Nod I'm so happy that I can be with you no…." "mk baby! You came to be with me!" a slug said as he burst threw the door. I groaned. How did this thing know where I lived? This is crazy! " mk frowned " mub I did not come to see you I came so I can be with Nod." she said with a scowl. Wow did she just say that? I don't believe it. Mk continued " I love Nod! And I don't beleve you would ever amount to what he is! Now get OUT!" she said pushing out the slug. He looked so sad and disappointed.

When he was out the door she turned around. " and you!" I gulped " I hope you are glad that I did that so now I can do this…" she can over to me and kissed me. I was surprised but for long. I kissed her with all the passion I could muster. I am the happiest and luckiest man ever.

please reveiw! i hope this is not too bad!


End file.
